


Finally

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Post Season 8, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Sam finds out Jack misses her in DC which prompts a bold move.





	

"Maybe I should just go to Washington!"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you haven't sooner!"  
  
Sam looked to Daniel as she sat at his work bench, silently pleading with him to tell her what to do. Earlier he had informed her, rather too casually, that Jack hadn't stopped asking and talking about her during their last phone conversation. The revelation leaving her in a state of complete confusion as to what to do. Truth be told, she had been hoping for this ever since he moved. No longer under his direct command and no longer held back by the 'Frat Regs', she had silently prayed for him to reach out, contact her, visit her, but he hadn't...yet he was talking about her to Daniel. After interrogating Daniel for the past hour on what was said, she had finally come to the conclusion that THIS was how he was reaching out. He knew Daniel would say something, he had to. It was his way of throwing the proverbial ball in her court, letting her make the next move. But what move would that be?  
  
"Sam... He's not that complex!" Daniel offered gently, noticing her evident musings.   
  
She remained silent. Her mind had told her that before but thinking about it now, the statement wasn't entirely true. No, Jack wasn't complex...and yet he was at the same time. He was, in fact, a very skillful man in that aspect. Play the 'dumb' act so that others underestimate you...not many picked up on the deception, except for those who knew him, really knew him, best. Normally she found it endearing, just another part of him that made up who he was, but when it came to their 'relationship', or lack thereof, it was quite frustrating. What did he want? Does he feel the same? Is he expecting a call or a visit? What would happen if she did confront him face to face? All those questions still remained...and yet, _'he's not that complex'_!  
  
"Why don't you just go there and put him on the spot, see what happens..." He paused before adding with a smirk, "seduce him!"  
  
"Oh please Daniel!" she scoffed, "I can't just walk into his office and throw myself at him!"  
  
"Does the Tauri art of seduction not offer other less physical avenues for completing said task? " Teal'c, who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, simply raised an eyebrow in her direction; His words effectively rendering everyone in the room silent.

Sam stared at him expressionless for several seconds before her face lit up in realization. "You know what Teal'c? You're absolutely right!"

Standing abruptly, she enveloped the large Jaffa in a tight hug before running out of the room. She vaguely heard Daniel ask "Does that mean you're going to DC?" as she rounded the corner at the end of the corridor.  
  
 ***

  
"Colonel Carter!" Jack drawled her salutation playfully in a way that was so very...him. It gave her the confidence boost she so desperately needed and proved her appearance hadn't shocked him in a negative way. In fact, he sounded almost giddy and looked decidedly thrilled to see her.  
  
Relaxing, she flashed him a wide smile, "Hi Jack!"  
  
"Jack?" He asked. Though he'd replied with a question, his lit up features proved he had no issue with her choice of foregoing rank. It was there unspoken signal that the following words spoken were to be of a personal nature...of a line which was irrelevant and overdue to be crossed.  
  
"Yeah" she smirked, "...Jack!"  
  
Her stomach flipped at the darkened gaze he shot at her. Oh this was going to be fun!  
  
"So, Samantha, what brings you to..."  
  
"Urgh, please, I'd prefer Carter over Samantha! Sam, Jack! Use Sam!"  
  
"Okay," he smiled, "So, Sam, what brings you to Washington?"  
  
He motioned for her to take a seat at his desk which she accepted before pinning him with, what she hoped was, her most heated gaze.  
  
"You..."  
  
As the word left her mouth an airman suddenly burst in to deliver several files to the generals desk before heading to the other end of the office to collect, what she assumed, was more paperwork Jack had been tasked to review. Clearing her throat quickly, she attempted to recover for professionalism's sake, "...and I have some _unfinished business_ to discuss...Sir!"  
  
For his part, Jack appeared unfazed by the airman's presence; his gaze never left her, still heated yet also teasing, "Oh? Unfinished business you say...Carter!"  
  
"Yes! Its going to require a bit of work!" purposefully, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth slowly before releasing it. The action was not missed by the General whose eyes darted to her mouth instantly.   
  
"Work huh!" Sam eyed the airman wishing he'd just leave. Jack, however, continued to ignore him seemingly enjoying the game immensely, "So, we talking the mentally draining, heaps of paperwork, boring meetings kind of work?"

"No.." Sam timed her response perfectly as the airman finally left the room, "I mean the physical kind of work!"  
  
Jack noticeably stammered. He got the innuendo, she was sure and judging by the now distinctly lustful gaze he was killing her with, it wasn't a bad thing.  
  
"Its not like you to leave work unfinished! Should I be reprimanding you?  
  
"Maybe later...Sir!"  
  
His sharp intake of breath sent a jolt of desire straight through her. It was so strange to be able to do this, tease him. Teal'c was right, being seductive didn't necessarily have to be physical! She hadnt even touched him and so far this was working out perfectly. It was bold, yet innocent...this far at least. It was his turn to decide now. Here she was, throwing the ball back to him.  
  
"Better work on my crunches then if its physical work! Or should I be prepping for a sparring match?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Jack, I think your fit enough to take it! Besides, I can assure you you wont get any resistance from me!" To seal the deal she winked before slowly rising out of her chair and heading for the door. Line? Crossed!  
  
Jack went to raise as well but halted as the airman burst into the room once again, this time eliciting a snarl from the general as he promptly flopped back into his seat. Sam held back a giggle as it dawned on her that he was probably feeling exactly like her which would have presented a visual confirmation if he stood. the thought sent a shiver through her entire being.  
  
"Well, General, I'm sure you would agree that we should schedule a more in depth discussion about this!" She paused by the door and turned to flash him a dazzling smile, "I'm in town all weekend!"  
  
"Yes, I'll be sure to slot you in!" His tone was serious but his smirk gave him away and she swore if the airman wasn't floating nearby there wouldn't be any distance left between them.  
  
"I'll see you later then...Sir!"  
  
***

  
Sam's back hit the wall with a satisfying thud before he was upon her. Their lips crashed together roughly, teeth clashing and tongues duelling.  
  
Jack O'Neill may be flying a desk right now but it clearly hadn't diminished his physical health. The minute they'd arrived at his place, he'd had her pressed against the door with her legs wrapped around his waist. It had taken only seconds for him to have them inside, knocking a vase as they went, pinning her to the wall.  
  
His lips left hers in favour of trailing a path from her jaw to her throat then to her neck where she shuddered in his hands.  
  
"Jack..." She moaned and he doubled his efforts. His hands moved from her back to her ass, pulling her against his evident arousal, hard.

"Took us long enough to get here!" he rasped before sucking on a tender spot behind her ear.

"If you'd called me directly instead of using Daniel I would have been here sooner!"

"Safer that way!" he moved them again, turning abruptly to place her firmly on the buffet table in the foyer, "Didn't know if you still wanted..."

"This?" she finished with a groan, "God yes!"

She claimed his mouth again with another searing kiss, delighting in how soft his lips felt and how perfectly they molded together. His hands had trailed from her rear to cup her breasts through her blouse, the move prompting her to reluctantly pull away from his mouth to impatiently claw at the buttons on his disheveled shirt in hopes that he would mimic her actions.

A chuckle emanated from deep in his throat which caused her eyes to flick to his. The look her gave her was beyond sexual. Dark, near black, eyes gazed into hers accompanied by a smirk. "Ever the eager one!"

"I can slow it down for you if you prefer?" Her eyes lit up mischievously as she pushed him away from the comfortable spot he had found between her legs and proceeded to pop the buttons out on her blouse one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. Once rid of the garment, she slid off the buffet to slide her pants slowly down her legs and once done, stood for his admiration, excited by the lustful look he gave her.

"Those aren't military issue...Carter!"

"No?" she asked, feigning innocence as she looked down to the black lace lingerie set she wore, "Guess I better take them off then!"

"Upstairs. Bedroom. Now!" he growled, loosening his tied and beginning to unbutton his own shirt as he spoke.

"Yes Sir!" she replied with a laugh before turning to hurry up the staircase. The sound of Jack's groan behind her made her beam.

"Jeez Carter! It's a G-string? What, are you _trying_ to kill me!"

***

 

"Don't stop!" she all but screamed.

Their sweat slicked bodies moved together erratically yet in sync. Jack lay beneath her, hands gripping onto her hips for dear life as he pulled her down roughly in time with his steady, hard thrusts. He was truly a sight to behold. Hard and tanned with muscles rippling through the desire fuelled strain he was putting on himself to push them both over the edge. He was ridiculously good at sex Sam mused. Attentive and generous, yet dominant in the best possible way. His stamina was also surprising. They'd been going for quite some time, not that she was complaining, on the contrary, she liked it quite a lot. She'd never been one for multiple orgasms but here she was approaching number three and her senses were well and truly in overload...yet she sought that next release like a junkie chasing a hit.

Needing more, she sat up changing the angle until she was leaning against his raised knees which were assisting his thrusts. The new position made his eyes roll.

"Fuck...yes!" he groaned through clenched teeth, "Come Sam! Cant hold on much longer!"

"So close. Don't stop!" she whimpered before snaking a hand down to her clit to help push herself over. The effect was instantaneous. With a strangled cry she found herself coming apart above him. Legs shaking and body quivering, she only just registered him telling her how hot she looked before everything went white hot.

His orgasm followed seconds after hers leaving them panting and breathless in a collapsed heap in each others arms.

"That was..."

"...definitely worth the wait!"

Reluctantly she rolled off him to curl into his side, an arm draped around her rapidly cooling skin pulling her closer.

"We are definitely doing that again!" he chuckled, "Woah!"

"How soon?" she asked cheekily, drawing a finger languidly along his torso as she eyed his impressive erection which glistened with their combined fluids.

"Gimme 10 minutes!" he laughed, "And then, If memory serves, you're due for a reprimand aren't you Colonel!"

"Looking forward to it General!"

Yes, Sam thought, it was definitely a good idea to come to Washington!

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head and had to get it down. I haven't written Sam/Jack in YEARS (non published on AO3 btw) but I've been re-watching SG1 and am yet again hooked! They're my original OTP.


End file.
